These Crystals
by xxKirstynnxx
Summary: Pip shows Damien snow for the first time! (T just in case)


So this is my story I originally put up on dA under Hamlet-The-Pig. This story was originally going to be about the Stan x Kyle pairing, but I thought my otp would be cuter. :3 I hope you like it sorta xD

* * *

"Look, Damien!" A short blonde chirped as he pressed his face and the tip of his index finger to the frosty window. Little white flakes danced from pregnant gray clouds that hid the sun, but the new snow blanketing itself of the ground made Pip squint at first. The sound of combat boots against wood neared closer until Pip felt arms wrap around his waist.

"What is that?" Damien suddenly gasped when he actually peered out the window. Pip looked over his shoulder to see Damien's crimson eyes wide in shock as he stared out the window.

"Its…snow, love. Haven't you eva' seen it?" Pip asked. Damien shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off the white substance fluttering down from the sky. "Snow is…frozen water. It falls from the clouds when it gets really cold," Pip explained, not really sure how to explain it to his demon boyfriend. Damien looked down at Pip dumbfounded. Pip smiled and grabbed Damien's hand off his waist and tugged him to the door. Damien followed a bit reluctantly.

"A-are we going outside? _Into_ this "snow"?" Damien asked, his deep voice sounded uncertain.

"Yes! It's fun and it won't hurt you, love!" Pip grinned excitedly and threw on some snow boots laying right next to the door on a plain black mat. Once Pip put on his snow boots, he opened the foyer closet and plucked out a pair of blue gloves for himself, and an extra pair of white gloves that came as a pack. He handed Damien the blue gloves. Both men slid them on.

"Are you sure it's safe, Butterfly?" Damien asked when Pip reached to unlocked the big oak door.

"O'course it is! Come see~" Pip squealed in joy and bounced out of the mansion onto the porch and into the front yard. Cold blasted Damien's face and he scrunched his nose, not used to anything below ninety degrees in Hell. He stood there for a moment watching Pip dance around in the white fluff, reaching up to catch the small flakes before spinning around and laughing, his fair blonde hair spinning around his head and reflecting the light of the white snow. "Come on, Damien!" he called.

Damien huffed and stepped onto the porch, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the edge then peered out at the snow that fell a hair away from his nose. He shivered as a gust of wind blew flakes right into his face and he stepped back, slightly nervous. He felt pathetic. As a Prince of Darkness, he was getting antsy over white frozen water. Pip trotted over and grabbed Damien's hand.

"Come awn Blackbird, it wont hurt you!" Pip coaxed like a mother calming her child that was frightened by something like a toy clown. Damien allowed Pip to drag him forward into the biting coldness and his neck recoiled into his black leather jacket searching for warmth. White flakes fluttered down and landed on Damien's sleeve, sizzling before melting. Pip watched with wide blue eyes this time, before bursting out into lighthearted giggles. Damien shot him narrowed eyes playfully before lifting up his gloved hand, watching each flake land on his fingers or palm before hissing slightly and then melting. Pip suddenly pointed to Damien's feet and burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach. Damien looked down at his feet and saw he had made a huge puddle around him of melted snow. He took a few steps forward and watched as the snow melted into puddles with each step.

"I guess it would be a stupid question to ask if you'd help me make a snowman," Pip giggled, pressing a gloved hand to his mouth, hiding his glowing smile.  
"Even if I didn't melt this 'snow', I wouldn't help you make a snowman anyway. Why would you make a man out of snow, Pip?" Damien asked, getting slightly aggressive, the snow around him melted quicker and spread out to more snow, making Pip end up standing in a giant slush-puddle.

"It's not an actual _man_, Blackbird. You roll balls of snow and stack 'em then, traditionally, put a carrot for a nose and coal for a mouth," Pip explained stepping out the slush and reaching into the snow and packing together a small ball with a smirk.

"So it looks nothing like a man. Why would you call it a-" Damien was put off as Pip flung the snowball into the man's chest, Damien gasped and stepped back at the shock of being hit with something foreign, but just as the snowball made contact with Damien, it melted and dripped down his chest. Damien grimaced. Pip on the other hand, was laughing hysterically again.

"I don't understand your horseplay, love, but now I'm freezing and wet, so thank you for this _wonderful_ experience," Damien muttered sarcastically before heading back to the door quickly before more snow could melt on his head and drip down his face. It felt like a billion shards of glass were ripping over his skin and he quickly stripped off his boots and jacket, leaving it in a pile by the door. Pip followed after him feeling slightly guilty and also disposed of his boots and jacket.

"I'm sorry, Damien," Pip apologized, feeling like he ruined his love's first encounter with snow. Damien's eyes red eyes flicked over to Pip and a smirk crawled his way over his face, making his fangs glisten. Pip knew this look all too well…

"At least now you can take a hot shower with me…" Damien picked up Pip bridle style before Pip could argue. The blonde let out a small smile against Damien's wet shoulder that he hadn't been angry with him. Now the two will share the memory of Damien's first snow and their shared how shower after it.


End file.
